Yo tambien te amo
by EmmaCassidy
Summary: "Emma te quiero y me pone mal verte así". Dijo Neal. "Pero ahora ya no hay nada que nos una". Dijo Emma fríamente. ¿Y si Henry hubiera muerto a cambio de que la maldicion de Pan no llegara a Storybrooke? Neal y Emma se dan otra oportunidad para ser felices y olvidar la muerte de Henry, pero todavia les falta cosas peores por enfrentar. [SwanThief] [Snowing]


**Sinopsis:**_ Henry murió por culpa del hechizo que hizo Regina para evitar que la maldición de Peter Pan llegara a Storybrooke, Regina no lo hizo con ninguna intención de hacerle daño, ella no sabía que le sucedería eso a él. Sin embargo Henry lo sabía y quiso morir como un héroe igual a las historias que el leía._

**Hola así que este es mi primer fanfiction, algunas cosas siguen igual Rumple y Peter Pan muere, solo que se pudo evitar la maldición de Pan y nadie volvió al bosque encantado, pero Henry era el precio a pagar. Andan hablando mucho sobre la muerte de un personaje principal y me no me gusta la idea de que sea Neal, y no se Henry es el personaje más odiado de la serie, o al menos yo lo odio. Por favor no me odie sé que es mala, deja tu opinión y algunas recomendaciones.**

* * *

**No soy dueño de OUAT pero si soy peor que Adam lo siento.**

Emma ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse de la cama, había llorado toda la noche que no se dio cuenta de que amaneció. Mary Margaret entro a la habitación de arriba para hablar con Emma, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados después de una larga noche, no era fácil para ella levantarse y darse cuenta de que algo faltaba, de que alguien hacía falta.

"Emma… Cariño es hora de irnos." Snow se sentó a un lado en la cama de Emma. "Sé que es duro… Pero tenemos que ser fuerte..." Los ojos de Snow amenazaban con llorar.

Emma se hundió más en las sabanas de su cama, cerró sus ojos pensando que todo esto era una pesadilla y que despertaría y volvería a oír la risa de Henry. _"No es justo"_ Ella pensó _"No es justo que lo haya recuperado y me lo quiten de nuevo"_.

"¿Quieres hablar sobre esto?". Dijo Snow tratando de consolar a su hija pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No escucho ninguna respuesta de Emma. "Te espero abajo". Dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

_"Tienes que ser fuerte Emma, hazlo por él" _Se repitió ella misma. Reunió todo el valor que pudo y se levantó de su cama, se puso un aburrido suéter negro y se miró al espejo, no se molestó en maquillarse nunca había sido ese tipo de persona que le importaba el físico, se siguió mirando en el espejo y rompió en llanto "Él no va a volver, él está muerto, MUERTO" Tomo un objeto del tocador y rompió el espejo.

David y Snow subieron corriendo al escuchar el ruido.

"Emma ¿Qué paso estas bien?". Dijo David mirando el espejo roto y a Emma en el suelo recogiendo los pedazos.

"Nada, solo rompí el espejo, lo siento, yo lo levanto." Dijo Emma.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo". Dijo Mary Margaret levantando a Emma del suelo.

"Si yo rompí el espejo, tengo que levantarlo." Dijo Emma.

"Me refiero a ocultar tus sentimientos, sé que te dolió la muerte de Henry, pero no es algo que tengas que superar sola, nos tienes a nosotros, tus padre…" Los ojos de Snow se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas. "Sé que no soy buena madre, y es el hecho de yo no crecí con una y no sé cómo consolarte, me duele mucho su muerte, lo extraño y nunca será lo mismo, nunca habrá alguien que llene ese vacío". Emma volvió a llorar apoyándose en el hombro de Mary Margaret.

"Todo es mi culpa, nunca debí haberlo abandonado". Dijo Emma. David se unió a ellas dándoles un abrazo a ambas, él también estaba llorando.

"No es tu culpa princesa, no es tu culpa". Dijo David acariciando el cabello de Emma.

Su abrazo fue interrumpido cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta. Mary Margaret se separó de ellos bajando para abrir la puerta. David abrazo con fuerza a su hija dándole un consolador beso en su frente.

"Así que ya es hora… ¿No?" Dijo una voz.

Emma reconoció la voz, era de Neal, ella no había pensado en lo duro que todo ha sido para él, perdió a su hijo y a su padre todo en un mismo día. Ella bajo las escaleras y lo vio, llevaba una sudadera negra y una camisa gris oscuro, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. "Hola Neal". Dijo Emma con una sonrisa torcida.

"Hola Emma ¿Cómo estás? Que pregunta la mía, es obvio que mal, todos estamos mal..." Neal empezó a llorar. "Henry solo era una niño el no merecía esto, yo merezco morir, fue mi culpa si nunca te hubiera abandonado… Si yo nunca…" Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Emma se acercó a darle un abrazo fuerte. Después ambos reunieron valor y decidieron ir al funeral de Henry.

El funeral no fue la gran cosa, todos los habitantes de Storybrooke estuvieron ahí, menos Regina que estuvo escondida detrás de un árbol porque no quería ver a todos ellos, quería estar sola con su hijo.

* * *

Ocho meses después de la muerte de Henry, se seguía sintiendo su ausencia, Emma estaba en Granny's tomando un chocolate con canela, el favorito de Henry y ella. Se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, era Neal quien se acercó a Emma.

"Hola ¿Me puedo sentar?" Dijo él.

"Es un país libre puedes hacer lo que quieras". Ella ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista.

"Ya han pasado ocho meses y sigo pensando en que me lo encontrare en el parque luchando con espadas de maderas". Neal jugaba con el salero de la mesa sin mirar a Emma.

"Podemos… Solo no hablemos de él. ¿Quieres?" Neal asintió.

"Solo quería tener algo de qué hablar contigo… Emma te quiero y me pone mal verte así". Dijo Neal levantando la vista hacia ella.

"Pero ahora ya no hay nada que nos una". Dijo fríamente.

"Ya no hay nada". Neal soltó una sonrisa amarga. "Emma por favor ¿Crees que no me dolió la muerte de Henry? Perdí a mi padre ese mismo día, los acaba de recuperar a ambos y ahora se han ido"

"Claro todo es sobre ti".

"No es sobre mí, he tratado de ser amable Emma, pero si sigues en ese humor creo que es inútil que siga luchando por ti". Neal se levantó de la mesa.

"Déjame sola, yo no creo que lo nuestro... Funcione… No te… Amo". Emma se mordió el labio a decir la última palabra.

"Bien, adiós Emma Swan". Neal se dio la vuelta y salió de Granny's. Emma quería salir corriendo y decirle que no se fuera que todo era mentira, ella si lo amaba y nunca lo dejaría de hacer.

_"No lo hagas, déjalo ir, es mejor así" _Emma se levantó de la mesa y salió corriendo de Granny's. "NEAL ESPERA". Grito Emma.

Neal volteo a ver a Emma. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Te falto algo más para echarme en cara?" Dijo acercándose a ella.

Emma asintió "Neal eres un arrogante, mentiroso, tramposo…"

"¿Algo más?" Interrumpió el.

Emma negó "Y un idiota, pero eres el idiota que más amo". Neal se acercó rodeando su cintura.

"Te amo también" Los labios de Neal se acercaron a los de Emma dándole un largo y apasionado beso.

* * *

**Por favor quiero leer lo que piensas, dejen sus opiniones.**

**Estoy pensando en meter a la bruja de Oz y habra mas participacion de Rumplestilskin y de Regina. Y tal vez ponga algunas escenas de David celoso xd. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
